Dr. Gross was invited to contribute articles to three special issues of the International Journal of Mass Spectrometry and Ion Processes. The articles were all published during the present grant cycle: D. Vollmer, X. Zhao, J. T. Taylor, and M. L. Gross. Structural Determination of Isomeric Hexadeoxynucleotide Photoproducts by high-field NMR and Fast Atom Bombardment and Tandem Mass Spectrometry. (Jennings special issue) G. Haas, D. Giblin, and M. L. Gross. The Mechanism and Thermodynamics of Transesterification of Acetate-Ester Enolates in the Gas Phase. (Lifshitz special issue) J. K. Gooden, J. Byun, L. Chen, E. G. Rogan, E. L. Cavalieri, and M. L. Gross. Application of MALDI and PSD to the Structure Determination of Adducts between DNA Bases and the Carcinogen 7H-Dibenso[c,g]carbazole. (MALDI special issue) R. Ramanathan and M. L. Gross prepared an invited chapter entitled " Mass Spectrometry Techniques: DNA Adducts of PAHS and Related Carcinogens" for the book Handbook of Environmental Chemistry. O. V. Nemirovskiy, J. K. Gooden, R. Ramanathan, and M. L. Gross prepared an invited chapter entitled "Recent Advances in Magnet Sector Mass Spectrometry" for the NATO book Mass Spectrometry in Biomolecular Sciences.